


Unova Forgery: no.XXX

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Horror, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A foolish girl doesn't listen to warnings.





	Unova Forgery: no.XXX

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly can't believe I wrote something like this. As one might be able to tell by the title, the writing style was inspired by a certain VN (Umineko, if you really care). Writing a story without dialogue (not counting that one piece of exposition) was very freeing.

They are an enigma.

Past: UNKNOWN

Nimbasa had always been a focal point for tourists. Amusement parks. Musicals. Sports. Public Transportation. Anytime a new project was announced, people whispered excitedly. Some would even take pictures of the construction day-by-day for their blogs, furthering the hype. It would build and build as days became weeks and months. That’s why it was so strange when the Gear Station suddenly hosted a new facility that hadn’t been there the day before. 

Age: UNKNOWN

Curious to see what it was, many a person asked the clerk at the facility’s front desk. “The Battle Subway exists as a way for trainers to prove their strength. Win a streak of seven battles. If your streak is high enough, the Subway Bosses may grace you with their presence.” And so trainers ventured onto the railcars, eager to show their skill and uncover what they could about the peculiar facility. Bit by bit, the trainers uncovered more information. 

The ones you battle are other participants. Certain pokemon aren’t allowed. After certain multiples of seven, you can meet a Subway Boss.  
Twenty-one for the normal trains. Forty-nine on the Super lines. And every subsequent seven after that. Take the Single line for the one clad in black. They seem to be twins… When I went on the Double line, I fought a strange man in white. One is Ingo, and the other is Emmet.  
I heard that you can fight them both if you take the Multi line. Points can be traded for rare items.

Soon enough they were able organize this information in a coherent manner, even down to listing all the available items one could trade points for. But out of their grasp of understanding were the odd Subway Bosses, Ingo and Emmet. All that was certain was their enjoyment of battles. Trainers tried to converse with the two, but outside of their intro and outro speeches, they would not talk. They simply exited the railcar to the one above them, door locking, so they couldn’t be followed.

Desperate for a reaction, some trainers jeered and threatened to be violent as soon as they stepped in the railcar. Upon such behavior, an eerie feeling would overcome them. As if their malice had been multiplied and infused in the air around them. Chilling the bones. Stiffening muscles. The tension was disproportionate, suffocating and foreboding. At this point, Emmet would smile. If it was Ingo, he would frown. 

When a beginner is challenging an experienced player to a game or sport, it’s common courtesy for that experienced player to warn the beginner if they are about to commit an error which would cause them to lose on the next turn. The meaning behind those expressions was...similar to that. Survival instinct heeded, messing with a Subway Boss became a taboo.

Residence: UNKNOWN

This taboo wasn’t limited to the Battle Subway. On the rare chance when the two would be sighted outside, perhaps walking home, perhaps meeting someone, people kept their distance. No one wanted to be known as the foolish soul who had incited the Subway Bosses’ ire or interest. They are an enigma, Nimbasa’s greatest mystery.

And who can resist a good mystery?

~*~*~*~*

She remembers first hearing of them from a group of trainers as they entered Opelucid’s Gym. They’re trying to psyche each other up, saying something along the lines of ‘if you survived meeting Nimbasa’s creepy twins, you can handle Drayden.’ Interest piqued, she looks online for more information, and ends up binging everything. How could people so infamous have so little known about them? It didn’t make sense to her. Naively, Iris vowed to be the first to uncover something about them.

And so, she’s here. It’s nighttime now. The stars are dim, trying to compete with the city’s light pollution, and the moon is nowhere to be seen. Thankfully the streetlights provide all the light she needs. Following them from the Gear Station had been easy; they kept to the main streets, and there were plenty of people around to mask her presence.

Now at the sparsely populated side streets, Iris had to keep her distance, waiting longer before tailing them. Not once had they turned around, stopped, or changed their pace. For that reason, she didn’t hesitate as the two entered an alleyway. Her only misgiving is the fact that she has to hide behind the numerous dumpsters that fill each one. 

It gets harder with every turn. She’s falling more and more behind every time. The sky is almost pitch black, only little pinpoints of light. Barely catching a glimpse of the white one’s coat, Iris rushes to make that next corner. Only to meet a pair of silver eyes.

Her first instinct is to run, but there’s something paralyzing about Ingo’s glare. Something to be decoded. An intent that isn’t entirely angry. Within an instant, he’s restrained both of her hands with his, pushing her back. Instead of the cold wall of the alleyway, she feels the warm heat of a body. _It must be Emmet_ , she thinks. It’s all she has time to think.

Lunging forward, Ingo captures her mouth with his, tasting her, devouring. He holds her wrists tight enough to bruise. A pair of icy hands trace over her skin, leaving behind a strange heat wherever they touch. One cups and kneads a breast, while the other slips under her leggings from behind. She feels the heat pool between between her legs, radiating outward. Building and building. It spikes as the hand there flits back and forth, leaving her slick, swollen, and aching. 

The greedy tongue. The practiced hands. This intensity inside her. It’s making her dizzy, and spots appear in her vision. With a wet pop, Ingo releases her mouth. She takes a breath to scream, but all that comes out is a moan. Trailing down her neck, he nips and sucks, a confusing pain tinged with pleasure. Emmet’s thumb grazes her nipple, causing her hips to grind against his other hand. Hearing a tear, Iris sees that Ingo has torn the front of her shirt with his teeth. No barrier in the way, he engulfs the exposed breast. She cries out as everything comes to a peak and overflows. The contractions vibrate throughout her body.

Her legs tremble and she almost falls, but Emmet supports her weight. The hand at her breast goes to her scalp, running its fingers through her hair gently. Standing limply, Iris hazily realizes her hands have been released. There’s the sound of a belt buckle. Rough hands pull her leggings down as Emmet’s other hand moves her underwear aside. Something warm and throbbing probes there. 

A surge of pain runs through her as Ingo thrusts upward, stretching her. Iris feels a fluid trickle down her thighs, recognizing the smell of blood. Tears spring at the corners of her eyes. As it pulses within her, hard and hot, she feels something beyond the pain. Letting her adjust, Ingo savors the tears, catching them with his lips. Emmet murmurs comforting words in her ear with a voice far too serene for what they’re doing to her, patting her head soothingly. His other hand traces circles on her clit, further numbing the pain with sparks of that strange feeling.

Her tears run dry, and he begins thrusting again. Emmet’s soft voice and Ingo’s husky breaths fill her head. With each sharp pang of penetration, there’s less pain. It’s coming closer, and closer. She doesn’t want to acknowledge it. There’s a third voice now, panting and moaning, drowning out the duo. It’s almost here. Iris closes her eyes. 

Stars dazzle her vision, blinding in their intensity. There’s no more pain, only pure euphoria, and it terrifies her. The stars snuff out, one by one. The last thing she feels is the release of something warm, shooting inside her.


End file.
